Sanguinare Vampiris
Sanguinare Vampiris is the disease that leads to Vampirism. Exclusive to , the alternative name is Porphyric Hemophilia in and . Vampires carry the pathogen, and failure to cure it causes the victim to develop vampirism, and the vulnerability to sunlight that accompanies it. Contraction Being the victim of the Vampiric Drain spell used by vampires causes the victim to contract this infection. Weapons wielded by vampires also have the possibility of carrying the disease. Each successful hit by the spell or weapon has a 10% chance of passing the disease on to the target. Lycanthropy Being under the influence of lycanthropy renders one entirely immune to vampirism. However, console commands can be used to become a lycanthrope and a vampire simultaneously; type player.removespell F5BA0 to remove the Resist Disease effect caused by lycanthropy then become infected with Sanguinare Vampiris. Resisting disease Racial affinities toward disease resistance decrease the one's susceptibility to the infection. For example, Argonian and Bosmeri individuals have natural immunities to disease, making them more difficult to infect with Sanguinare Vampiris. Potions and enchanted apparel can also decrease the rate of infection, or even render one completely immune to the viral agent. Contracting disease using the Vampiric Drain spell responsible for causing Sanguinare Vampiris.]] Movarth's Lair is fairly easy to contract the disease from, due to the low level of the vampires in the first opening of the cave. This allows for the Dragonborn to sustain multiple attacks without dying, so the 10% probability of a success can occur. The shrine of Clavicus Vile and the areas directly preceding it, and the Solitude Catacombs leading to Potema's chamber, are also potential vampire breeding spots. Strategically, casting a continuous vitalization spell such as Healing or occasionally drinking Healing Potions helps keep health at optimal levels while the Dragonborn waits to become infected. Turning down the difficulty or employing shields or Mage Armor can decrease the amount of damage taken while the disease waits to take root. ''Dawnguard'' Skyrim's first plug-in, , features an area known as Redwater Spring, a sublocation of Redwater Den, where activating the spring causes Sanguinare Vampiris, and a plethora of other diseases, such as Rockjoint, to potentially be contracted. The location is visited for Lord Harkon, who requires that the Bloodstone Chalice be filled there. Progression The disease progresses to full Vampirism after 72 in-game hours (three days). After enough time has elapsed, messages start to appear accompanied by a brief red flash of the screen, warning that vampirism has begun to take form. The messages say, "You feel a strange thirst as the sun sets." and "You feel weakened by the sunlight." Cures *Sanguinare Vampiris can be cured by gaining any blessing from any shrine, as this removes all diseases and replaces the previous blessing. This will not work, however, if you have already exceeded the three day limit. *Completing the repeatable quest "Rising at Dawn" removes Vampirism at the cost of a filled Black Soul Gem. *Potions of Cure Disease purchased from alchemists, such as Arcadia and Babette, revoke the effects of this disease. The potion must be taken before the disease starts to manifest. *Acquiring lycanthropy naturally removes the infection. Becoming a vampire also does this. *Type, setstage 000EAFD5 10 into the console. By using the console command code showracemenu to change the Dragonborn's race, vampirism is immediately removed also. This is true of the changesex command as well. See also *Noxiphilic Sanguivoria (Disease) Appearances * de:Sanguinare Vampiris fr:Sanguinare Vampiris ru:Сангвинаре Вампирис Category:Skyrim: Diseases Category:Skyrim: Vampires